


50 FoC: Sushi Night

by Cysteine



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 50 Flavors of Creampuff, F/F, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cysteine/pseuds/Cysteine
Summary: A one-shot that comes after the epilogue. I'm feeling frisky and want a nibble.Nyotaimori is totally a thing, though there are some risks involved (and my writing here seeks to show you how to minimize the risk)If you want to read another fic on this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/182980





	

As I stepped into the kitchen, I felt uncomfortably naked under the thin silk of the dressing robe that was left for me while I showered.

“JP, what was the purpose of taking my clothes?” Courtney and Craig were busy preparing a large salad, the ginger dressing smelling heavenly while Armitage laid out a plate full of sashimi laid out on tiny beds of rice. “I’m not even supposed to eat raw fish when I’m pregnant.”

Without missing a beat, Sadistic Cupcake moved around me and started to untie the robe while pointing a strange device at me. “I need to know your skin temperature; Nyotaimori can cause food poisoning if you’re too warm and you start to cook the fish.” As she pulled the trigger, it beeped. “Ninety-two degrees fahrenheit. Thank you for not taking a steaming hot shower.”

“What does my skin temperature have to do with…” I tried to remember what _Nyotaimori_ meant.

“You said you were willing to serve Mistress dinner, right? You get to be the serving dish.” They placed the plate of sushi on a bed of ice and let Courtney take it out to the dining room as they still had to rely on the cane. Their ankle was healing slowly since the incident with the Necromantic Cult that Hohenheim Natalie and the Brotherhood had to break up.

“Um, so Carm is going to eat sushi off of me?” I asked, realizing why the dining table had built in restraints.

Sadistic finally untied the robe and I let her gently pull it off of me. “Pretty much. Lady HotPants isn’t a fan of fish so she’s taking Tara to grab a burger and a movie tonight, and Jordan is negotiating with Carm about what she can and cannot… taste tonight.”

 _Holy crap,_ I thought to myself, _this is going to be interesting._

* * *

It felt weird, to say the least. When we all first arrived, we had a spa day and Carmilla had _specifically_ requested I get my body fully waxed. It was marvelous the first night when my Mistress had used her mouth on me, since my nerves were so sensitized. I hadn’t realized how sexy Carm could be when she was breathless as she went down on me. _Human Carmilla loves the taste of me more than she loves the need to breathe._

Being naked on the dining table in front of people wasn’t scary since I had been tied up and suspended with Jordan in a dungeon, but when Sadistic brought out red silk to blindfold and restrain my wrists? My pulse shuddered and I worried that I’d get wet in front of everyone.

“Uh, Sadistic? No tickling me please.”

She booped her nose to mine, making a kissy sound. “Of course.” She obliged as she tied my wrists above my head. “JP will do the blindfold last.”

I gulped down my nerves, nodding my thanks as Craig strategically placed the bowl of salad over my throbbing quim and Armitage, wearing plastic gloves, ran an ice cube over my flesh before laying down the various pieces of sushi on my body.

Courtney set the rest of the table with plates, chopsticks, and warm sake along with the dipping sauces while Sadistic and JP worked together to drizzle the ginger dressing artfully around my breasts and thighs. I could feel the cool sauce start to drip down my body as a familiar voice purred at the doorway.

“Mrow, sweetness. I could get used to this.” Carm was every bit of a gender-bent Darcy in a Regency-Era riding coat and breeches, loosening her cravat before leaning over to kiss me full on the mouth.

We had been together for over two years and still her kisses could leave me punch-drunk with need and desire. JP followed up with their own kiss before the blindfold went on and I felt my mind slide into the happy mellow-spot that I recognized as sub space.

“bon appetit…” Jordan murmured as I felt a tongue lick up a trail of ginger dressing, lips closing around a piece of sushi and pulling it off of me.

As I gasped from that, I felt chopsticks pinching a nipple as Carmilla chuckled softly. “JP, feed our girl some of the salad. I think I’ll be busy with the nigiri.”

As I enjoyed baby spinach with the crisp taste of ginger, I had at least two mouths playing with my already sensitive skin.

Sadistic Cupcake cleared her throat, and the two mouths pulled off of me, giving me a moment to think. “You’re not supposed to _lick or feed the plate_.”

I could hear Carmilla and Jordan quietly whimper as they both resorted to using chopsticks only for eating purposes and I fell back into the quiet peace as I was simply an item being used and of service to them.

I came to as the meal was over and JP was wiping me down with a warm washcloth. Sadistic untied the blindfold and my wrist and ankle ties while Carmilla sipped her sake at the other end of the table.

"You didn't fall asleep, but you definitely went somewhere." Her wanton smile left me short of breath as Jordan and JP helped me sit up. Craig and Courtney helped JP with the dishes as Jordan's cheeks went red under my Mistress' gaze. "Ask your question. Lady HotPants and I have already agreed that it's up to you and Laura."

"Shall we go back to your room for dessert?"

Her face split into a giant grin as I led the pair of them upstairs.


End file.
